The Family Part One
by Ariellejade
Summary: AU fic spanning multiple shows including Law and Order SVU, NCIS, CSI:NY, CSI, Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek:TNG and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Femslash, Polyamory, and some hurt and pain
1. Chapter 1: The Family Begins

The Family Part One

**_The Family Begins_**

*Ziva's POV*

Ziva sighed as she sped past yet another truck, it had been a long day at work and she was glad to be returning home. Tony had been particularly irritating this morning and then he had disappeared for the entire afternoon, just as the team had been assigned a case. This particular case had affected the team greatly.

A young girl, the daughter of a marine sergeant, had been slaughtered and left in pieces behind the armory at Quantico. Upon seeing the scene Mcgee had visibly paled, whilst Gibbs had pressed on with grim efficiency and few words. Ziva had become preoccupied and had remained that way for the rest of the day. The scene had forcibly reminded her of Tali's death and as a result she had been able to think of little else all day.

Swerving to avoid an oncoming vehicle, Ziva returned her focus to the road and concentrated on getting home; so she could finally allow herself to feel Tali's death all over again. Several minutes later Ziva indicated to make the turn into her street; as she turned she saw two women walking down the street. Taking a minute to observe them it was obvious to Ziva that they were a couple and that they were currently arguing.

Pulling her vehicle to one side of the road Ziva watched as the older of the two women became angrier; she reached out to strike the petite blonde she was with. Before she was aware of what she was doing, Ziva had turned off the car and was heading towards the couple. As Ziva reached them the blonde cowered away from her companion, a tall brunette as she proceeded to strike her. Ziva reached for the brunette and had her pinned to the ground, using her own wrist, before she knew what had happened.

Ziva was so angry she forgot her English as she asked the blonde; "ma shlomex?". The blonde looked at her uncomprehendingly, unsure whether or not to trust this stranger. Realizing the woman had not understood her, Ziva took a deep breath before repeating in English; "are you okay?" Noding the blonde straightened up. Ziva noticed her curvy frame and voluptuous chest before taking in the damage the brunette had done to the woman's face.

"I'm ok… could I… umm… get a ride though… please?" The woman's voice was clear cut with a trace of an English accent, Ziva nodded her assent. Turning to the brunette, whom Ziva still had pinned to the ground, the blonde spoke directly to her: "I told you I wouldn't let you hurt me again Chiya, I'll be by to pick up my things tomorrow and then I never want to hear from you again." Bending down she retrieved the brunette's cell phone and proceeded to delete her number and all communications between them.

'This woman is smart' Ziva thought 'yet she stayed with this one after she had obviously hurting her before'. Ziva was intrigued and after waiting until the blonde had finished and moved away to safe distance, she released the brunette, warned her to stay on the ground, and led the blonde to her car. Helping the woman into the passenger seat, she introduced herself and was rewarded with a brief smile and the woman's name "Jade".

"So where would you like to go?" Ziva asked carefully. When she didn't receive a response she glanced at her passenger and realized Jade had fallen apart and was unable to answer her. Silently Ziva drove the few blocks to her home, leaving Jade in the car she unlocked the front door and her apartment door. Returning to her car she noted that Jade had not moved, she recognized the pain and numbness on the blonde's face, it was the same way she felt after Tali.

Slowly Ziva opened the car door and proceeded to scoop up the small blonde and carry her into the apartment. Closing the door behind her, Ziva carried Jade through to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Stepping back Ziva removed both her and Jade's shoes and her weapon and then she joined Jade on the bed. Ziva wrapped her arms around Jade as she bagan to sob as if her heart was broken. Jade cried until she fell asleep, Ziva waited until she was sure that Jade wouldn't wake before she relxed enough to drift off to sleep

*Jade's POV*

Waking encircled in someone's arms, for a moment Jade thought she was home with Chiya; then the memories from last night returned and she realized she didn't know where she was. She tensed and felt the woman beside her tense in response. Jade looked up into Ziva's face and remembered; this was the woman who saved her.

"Th… th… thank you" Jade stuttered

"For What?" came the response

"For protecting me last night, for taking care of me… I'll get out of your way, I'm sure you have a life to get back to…"

'great' thought Jade 'now I sound like a complete idiot and I think I just insulted her'

"Actually I have the day off, but if you want to leave…" Ziva trailed off as she was interrupted by the growling of both of their stomachs. Both women laughed; "I guess maybe I could stay for breakfast… if that's ok with you?" Jade replied

"well we did both miss dinner" Ziva grinned

*Breakfast*

After a light breakfast of fruit, yogurt and cereal the two women settled down with a cup of tea.

"So…" Ziva began "May I ask what happened last night?" Jade took a deep breath; "Chiya, my girlfriend thought that I was flirting with the bartender at our favourite bar. I wasn't but she wouldn't believe me so we were arguing, then you stepped in and saved me, that's it I guess…"

"had she hit you before? … it's just you said you wouldn't let her hurt you again…" enquired Ziva.

"Chiya has a bad temper, sometimes she gets out of control, she always says sorry afterwards, but I warned her last time that I wouldn't let it happen again… she used it as proof I didn't love her enough… I told her she' my wor.." Jade froze mid-sentence with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Jade?... Ja-ade?" when she got no response to calling jade's name Ziva moved in front of her and touched her arm. Jade's eyes promptly filled with tears as she focused on Ziva's concerned face. "I just realized Chiya truly was my world" Jade explained "she pushed away all my friends and family, I lived with her, we socialized with her friends, I stayed home to take care of the house… now I have nowhere to go and no-one to turn to…" jade burst into sobs. Ot knowing what else to do Ziva gathered Jade up in her arms and held her close.

Once Jade had calmed down and Ziva had time to process Ziva tentatively offered "you could stay here for a while if you want?" Jade looked up astonished

"It's just… I have a spare room and I'm never here, and… um… it would be nice to have someone to come home to" Ziva shrugged

"Maybe for a little while… thank you… you know you don't have to do this though right?"

Ziva smiled "ah but it is not only to your advantage, it is to mine too… lets go get your personal items.


	2. Chapter 2: And 2 Becomes 3 or is it 4?

And two becomes three or is it four?

*NCIS*

Ziva took a deep breath glancing at Jade as she knocked on the Director's office door. "Wait for me here" she whispered before entering the office. Jade seated herself anxiously awaiting Ziva's return.

"Ziva, what can I do for you?" Jenny smiled

"I need a favor Jen" Ziva stated

Jenny's face fell "what kind of favor?" Jen asked cautiously

Ziva launched into her explanation of Jade's predicament, ending with' "I'm afraid to leave her home alone Jen, she isn't strong enough to be alone. I was hoping she could stay here with you while I'm working"

Jenny gaped. "What is she going to do while she's here Ziva? I can't entertain her. I don't have meetings but I do have a lot of paperwork to do."

"She is a copy editor, she has brought her work with her. I just want someone to be nearby and for her to be somewhere safe."

"OK" Jenny could see how protective Ziva was towards the girl. "Bring her in"

Ziva fetched Jade from the other room. "Jade this is my close friend Jenny; she will take care of you while I'm working" Jade nodded mutely. "Stay here until I come and get you ok?" Ziva lifted Jade's chin to make eye contact with her. Jade smiled. Ziva dropped a brief kiss on her lips then walked out to resume her job.

"Why don't we work at the table together?" Jenny offered kindly. Jade nodded. "Thank you" she said shyly. Jenny sat at the head of the table whilst Jade chose a seat with her back to the wall. Jenny noticed the defensive position but offered no comment. Slowly Jenny, Jade and Ziva slipped into this routine.

*6 Weeks later*

"Jenny?"

"Yes Jade" Jenny looked up from another security brief to survey her new friend. Jade bit her lip trying not to cry. "What is it?" Jenny was alarmed as she rose to comfort Jade.

"I need your help" Jade whispered

"I will do anything within my power Hun, you know that"

"I need…" Jade hiccupped. Jenny nodded encouragingly. "I need to get an abortion" she finally blurted out. Jenny looked surprised but held her tongue as Jade began to cry harder.

"I'll set you up an appointment with my Dr we'll go this afternoon. Do you want me to get Ziva?"

"No!" Jade exclaimed "I mean she's been so good to me, I can't let her see me like that. She can't know about it ok?"

"Sure" Jenny nodded "let me go make that phone call"

*A few weeks later*

Ziva hummed a Hebrew lullaby to herself as she swiftly walked up the stairs to the director's office. Her day had ended early, paperwork was complete and she was looking forward to collecting her girlfriend and heading home for a nice relaxing evening. Ziva knew that Jenny wasn't busy when Cynthia nodded her straight in, as she walked out the door, Ziva slowly inched the door open, hoping to catch the two occupants by surprise; what she saw caused her to raise her eyebrows instead.

Peeking through the door Ziva saw Jade, her girlfriend, being held in a tight embrace by Jenny. I t was obvious Jade had been crying and Jenny was comforting her. A series of emotions flashed through Ziva; worry for Jade, the urge to comfort her, jealousy of Jenny being there instead and surprisingly, arousal at seeing the two beautiful women hold each other close. The arousal won out, prompting Ziva to open the door fully and stride over to where the two were seated on the sofa.

Jade glanced up at Ziva as she drew to a stop above them, but made no attempt to relinquish Jenny. Meeting Ziva's eyes, Jade realized that she was incredibly aroused, Ziva's eyes seemed to beg for release. Jade reached for her and drew her down for an overwhelming kiss. Jenny was caught off-guard by this action, and tried to move away. Ziva stopped her with a fierce grip on her bicep.

"Stay" Ziva whispered hoarsely; even as Jade kissed her way down Ziva's throat. "I want you to join us" she added as she leant over to kiss Jenny. Jenny gasped and allowed herself to be pulled into the kiss. "What about Jade?" she murmured. Jade answered her question by shifting her attention to Jenny's throat. Ziva pulled back to watch the two women together, she lifted Jade and flipped her so she was straddled over Jenny's leg. This change in position tore gasps from the two women's throats which were quickly swallowed into a kiss.

Ziva slid in behind Jade, the three women used each other to disrobe. Jade removing Jenny's clothing, Jenny removing Ziva's and Ziva removing Jade's. Once Jenny's breasts were bared jade swooped in to play with the newly exposed flesh. Ziva who had been sucking and licking at Jade's neck, moved to kiss Jenny soundly even as she reached for and fondled Jade's breasts. After a few long minutes of making out and removing clothing Jade broke away; "I need you" she gasped. Ziva and Jenny exchanged glances. "both of you" Jade insisted. It was quickly decided some rearrangement was needed.

They ended up with Jade laid out along the sofa, Ziva was held above her in a 69 position. There had been some argument over where Jenny was to be placed but Jade had won, so her head was buried between Jenny's legs as she knelt above her. Ziva mirrored Jade's action on Jenny upon Jade herself and the circle of pleasure was completed by Jenny burying three of her fingers deep inside Ziva. The three women were so involved they failed to notice Ziva had left the door ajar. Jenny being the only one whose mouth was not occupied found herself becoming more and more vocal as her pleasure increased.

*Outside the director's office*

Gibbs knew that Ziva had gone to Jenny's office to collect her girlfriend. He hadn't seen them leave but maybe they had taken the stairs and he just hadn't seen them, so he decided to go and see if Jenny wanted to join him for dinner. As he reached the door to Jenny's office he noticed it was ajar and there were some strange noises issuing from it. As he reached the door he heard Jenny scream. Normally he would have flung aside the door and entered the room with his weapon drawn but he recognized that scream. That was the sound of Jenny climaxing. Choosing caution over his urges, Gibbs glanced through the door… just to make sure everything was ok. He was astounded to see his ex-lover, his team member and her lover engaged in a vicious sexual cycle. Deciding he didn't have a single clue as to how to deal with that situation and finding he had no desire to stop it Gibbs decided to leave. Maybe he would call one of his red-heads on the way home.

*Back inside the office*

Jade refused to release Jenny until she had made her scream at least three times. Ziva had become too sensitive to continue after her second orgasm, so she flipped around and straddle Jade's waist to allow her access to Jenny's breasts. When Jenny finally collapsed forwards in exhaustion Ziva caught her and lowered her down next to Jade. Ziva bestowed a gentle kiss on Jade's lips before sitting back to survey the two women below her. Jade always seemed to gain energy from sex, so she was the first to make a move towards clothing.

"I'm starving" Jade announced. Jenny and Ziva giggled weakly. "let's go eat so we can discuss this"

"What's to discuss?" Ziva asked as Jenny said "Discuss what?"

"Lets talk about it at dinner ok?" Jade forestalled all other questions by throwing clothing and weaponry at the other two women.

*At the restaurant*

After they had all received their drinks and ordered their food Ziva and Jenny both turned to Jade. "Discuss" Ziva reiterated. Reaching for their hands Jade prefaced the discussion with; "Please hear me out before you do or say anything ok?" Ziva and Jenny nodded, Taking a deep breath Jade began the speech she had been planning in the car on the way to the restaurant.

"I really enjoyed what happened in Jenny's office; I have feelings for both of you but I didn't want to cause conflict so I'm very glad that Ziva initiated that" Jade squeezed Ziva's hand "Have you two ever heard of Polyamory or poly relationships?" Jade paused as Ziva nodded yes and Jenny shook her head no. "Ziva why don't you tell us what you know" Jade allowed Ziva to fill Jenny in:

"I know that it means many loves, a poly relationship is similar to an open relationship, though there are often negotiated 'rules' within the relationship that are agreed upon y all the participants. There is no limit to the number of people within the relationship, though they are often all committed to one another. Often people have primary partners and secondary partners but occasionally a tribe or clan can be formed. Poly-relationships are always about honesty, never about cheating and always between consenting adults" Ziva ended almost as if she had been reciting by rote.

"Exactly" Jade exclaimed. "This is what I'm proposing. I'm suggesting we try a poly-relationship, just the three of us initially, but for it to work we have to discuss things openly and as a family. What do you think? Jade sat back to view her lover's faces.

"we would have to be discrete especially at work, and we would have to have a say in any other partners, but I think I would like to try this" Ziva admitted

"I'm terrible at relationships" Jenny warned "and we cannot do what we just did at work, again, but I have strong feelings for both of you so yes I would love to embark on this journey with both of you."

"yay" Jade squealed and clapped her hands "I know this will be hard but I think it will be totally worth it" Jade bestowed both women with a gentle kiss, as she leaned back she noticed their food arriving.

"oh goody, food's here, I'm starving" she exclaimed

Jade and Jenny just laughed


	3. Chapter 3: Abby is intrigued

Abby is intrigued…

*1 year later*

"I can't believe it's been a year since we first met" Jade exclaimed bouncing in her seat. Ziva was driving them to meet up with Jenny, Abby and he team to celebrate the date. The team knew about Ziva and Jade's relationship but not the inclusion of Jenny, they're going to Abby's house for a celebratory dinner with everyone then Abby had declared a girls night out but refused to elaborate further on her plan for them.

"So did they tell you where they are taking us tonight?"

"Non, I was told we were to meet at Abby's for dinner but beyond that I do not know" Ziva looked annoyed that she had not been able to retrieve the information from her co-workers, had Tony been organizing it she would have had the information almost instantly but Abby was infinitely more difficult to crack and Jen had been avoiding her all day.

"I hope we're dressed appropriately for what they plan, it's hard to find the right clothing when you insist I wear so many weapons" Jade pouted

"What is the point in being trained to use the weapons if you do not carry them for your safety?" Ziva pointed out. "Yes, but was it really necessary for me to carry 2 guns, 3 knives and a small garrote wire just to spend the evening out with our friends?"

"Well no," Ziva grinned "but I have been training Abby to recognize where people have weaponry hidden and I told her I would challenge her tonight." Jade was intrigued "Challenge her how?"

"I will tell her the number of weapons we are carrying and she will have to guess what and where they are concealed."

"Sounds like fun" Jade commented as they pulled into Abby's driveway and parked next to her hearse. "Jen's here" Ziva stated after spotting the directors vehicle down the side of the house, "but it looks like we beat the boys"

"Don't you always?" Jade quipped as they got out the car and made their way to Abby's front door.

*Abby's house after dinner*

"That was a wonderful dinner Abigail Thank you" Ducky kissed her on the check before following DiNozzo and McGee down the stairs to their cars. Gibbs had left already but Jenny Ziva and Jade were still in the living room. Abby had informed them they were going dancing as a continuation of the celebration but that it would be girls only, much to Tony's chagrin. "Are you ladies ready to go party?" Abby announced cheerfully. She faltered as she stepped into the living room. Jade was caressing Jenny's check and Ziva's hands were entwined with Jenny's. "Is everything ok?" Abby queried.

Jade glanced up at Abby as she replied; "Yes, Jenny was just feeling a little down." Jenny shook herself before making eye contact with Abby. "where are we going dancing Abby?" Abby felt the familiar jerk low in her stomach when the director spoke, "Well Madame Director" Abby purred "that is a surprise but first we all need to change, Ziva promised I could redress everyone if I won our game" Abby grinned as she pulled the director to her feet and dragged her out of the room. "Oh did she…" Jenny replied.

*At the club*

"Why do I have to wear the mini skirt?" Jade whined as she got out of the car

"Because" Abby retorted "Ziva wouldn't wear a skirt and its far too inappropriate for the director to wear"

"And what I'm wearing isn't?" Jenny jumped in "oh and you can call me Jenny when we are off duty Abby"

Abby gave Jenny a long lingering look, the short emerald green halter dress looked perfect on the director, it showed all her assets perfectly. "No, its perfect Jenny" Abby replied a seductive smile sliding onto her face "now lets go" Abby dragged them all into the club despite protestations.

*Later in the evening*

Abby and Jade collapsed at the bar exhausted from dancing and a little buzzed from the alcohol they had consumed. They ordered more drinks and turned to watch Ziva and Jenny writhe seductively together on the dance floor. Jade sighed 'I wish we could all be open' she thought 'it would be much easier on us all'

"Ok spill" Abby demanded

"Spill what?" Jade looked confused, the alcohol affecting her more than she realized, "Did I spill my drink?"

"What's going on with you, Ziva and Jenny?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jade tried for nonchalant but failed as she began chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes you do… come on spill… I saw the three of you at dinner earlier, something is going on so… spill?" Abby insisted.

"Fine… but if I tell you anything you have to promise not to say a word to anyone… including Jethro… understand?"

"Scouts honor" Abby grinned.

"We're together" Jade replied simply

"You're what?" Abby exclaimed

Jade sighed "Have you ever heard of Polyamory Abby?"

"Of course" Abby scoffed "I've even been in a few… I just never pictured Ziva or the director as being OK with it."

"I'm not sure how it works, it just does" Jade shrugged "We've created our own little family, we all live together, love together, sleep together… what you saw after dinner was us comforting Jenny because she is afraid to come out to the team. As a result she feels left out because she can't display her affection for us openly… we were just letting her know we love her".

Abby sighed heavily. "What's wrong?" Jade murmured her eyes never leaving her lovers on the dance floor. "I'm jealous" Abby admitted "I've loved Jenny and Ziva from afar for a long time. When you arrived I was determined to hate you for taking my Ziva but I found myself falling for you too. I've always wanted to be a art of a functioning Poly-family so… I'm jealous" Abby shrugged

"is that true Abby?" Jenny murmured. Abby shrieked "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough?" Ziva replied.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Abby slapped Jade on the arm.

"huh!" Jade jumped "What?" She dragged her lust filled, alcohol fueled gaze away from her entwined lovers to give Abby a confused glance "Never mind" Abby muttered.

"you didn't answer the question Abby" Ziva reminded her. Abby cringed "Yes its true"

"I think we should take this home Ziva" Jenny said. They were garnering attention and Jade was becoming increasingly handsy as the alcohol flooded her system. "Good idea" Ziva agreed "come home with us Abby" Ziva offered Abby her arm. "OK" Abby furnished her drink before taking the proffered arm.

*Back at the townhouse*

"Well that was an interesting ride home" Jenny blushed

"If I had known they would start making out I would have separated them" Ziva grumbled. Abby and Jade stumbled in behind them, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Jade disentangled herself to wrap and arm around each of her lovers waists. She began to alternate placing kisses on their expose necks. "Please?" she breathed

"Please what?" Jenny gasped as she felt herself become intensely aroused.

"Please take me to bed, please can we take Abby? Please can she join the family? Jade begged

"I agree with the first two, the last we will discuss in the morning, Ziva?" Jenny replied

"I agree to that" Ziva gasped as Jade's teeth hit a particularly sensitive spot. Turning around Jenny offered her hand to Abby who had become frozen to the spot watching the interactions between the three lovers.

"Do you want to join us Abby?" Jenny offered. Abby gulped and nodded before reaching for her hand. Ziva led them all to the bedroom where they made love until the sun rose. Thankfully they were excused from work the next day so they fell into a satiated, exhausted sleep all entwined together.

*6 months later*

"Darling we're home" Jenny called out as she opened the door. Jade came out of the kitchen "Just in time for dinner" she greeted her wives with a kiss.

"What are we having?" Abby asked eagerly

"Paella"

"mmm sounds wonderful" Ziva crooned "do we have time to shower first?"

"if you're quick and shower separately; you'll miss dinner if you share" Jade grinned as she ushered them upstairs.

Returning to the kitchen she glanced down at her three wedding bands as she remembered their wedding day. It had been on her and Jenny's 1 year anniversary, the 4 women had decided to commit to each other at the town house in the presence of their friends and family. They had eaten Paella that night too. Hurrying Jade dished up their dinner allowing her memories to subside, as she awaited her family to join her in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: Abby is stolen

Authors Note: this chapter contains references to sexual assault, abortion and torture it may not be suitable for all readers. All mistakes are my own and geographical differences in the shows must be disregarded from this point forward.

Abby Is Stolen….

It was date night. But Abby had bowling practice. So it was decided she would go to practice and meet them all at the club later.

*The Club*

Ziva glanced at her watch. She was surprised to realize that it was almost midnight. Abby should have joined them by now. Drainng her glass of water she moved to the dance floor to join her wives.

Jade and Jenny writhed togetheron the dance floor, so caught up in the feel of each others bodies they didn't notice Ziva approach until she slid behind Jade a\encircling her waist with her arms. After a few minutes of dancing Jade realized that Ziva wasn't relaxing intothe music the way she normally did. Leaning back she whisper shouted "What's wrong darling?"

Ziva leaned even closer and murmured "Abigail should have joined us by now, it is almost midnight"

"Maybe she got tired and went home instead" Jenny suggested haing read Ziva's lips.

Ziva arched her eyebrow. "Without calling us? I do not think so. She knows we worry about her."

Slowly the three of them stopped dancing. Exchanging glances they moed to check their phones.

"Nothing" Jenny declared.

"I have no response to calls or text messages" Ziva stated even as she tried again.

"I'm calling Sister Roberta" Jade responded

*Earlier that night at the bowling alley*

"Thanks Sister Roberta": Abby murmured as she hugged the nun.

"Abigail" Sister Robert chided "You know we do not judge, your wives are more than welcome to any of our practices and tournaments, love is love my dear. Now I really must run I'm driving everyone home tonight. Drive safely"

"You too Sister" Abby Replied

"Oh and Abby Dear… would you mind if I told the other girls just to preventany surprise outbursts?"

"I'll leave it completely up to you Sister" Abby nodded before turning to wave goodbye to the other Sisters

Having watched the nuns drive away Abby headed back into the Alley to change into her date night outfit. Stepping back outside I her black tut and burgundy corset Abby hurried to her hearse not noticing the tall woman sneering at her from the shadows.

*At the club*

"Thank you Sister Roberta" Jade sighed as she turned back to face Ziva and Jenny.

"Well?" Ziva demanded as soon as he phone snapped shut

"On the plus side Abby told the Sisters about us and we are invited to watch their next practice" Jade hesitated

"And the downside?" Jenny prodded

"Sister Roberta and the nuns left the Alley at 9.30pm, Abby was waving them off. She had told Sister Roberta she was going to change and then come and meet us" Jade bit her lip "I'm worried"

Jenny thought for a second. "lets go check the Alley parking lot then we will decide what to do from there"

Jade nodded and tossed Ziva the car keys, "Ziva, you drive, I want to get there quickly". Ten minutes later Jade's car screamed into the parking lot at the bowling alley, stopping just behind Abby's hearse.

"Stay here" Ziva demanded "Jenny do you have your weapon?"

"But Ziva…" Jade protested as Jenny nodded. Ziva softened "My love I will not risk your safety, stay here with Jenny while I check things out…. Please?" Jade agreed and watched as Ziva slipped from the car checking all around and inside th hearsebefore beckoning them over.

Jade and Jenny hurried to join her. Ziva stood over Abby's purse where it lay on the ground looking at a note taped to the driver's side window.

"YOU TOOK MY LOVE SO NOW I HAVE TAKEN YOURS. I AM WILLING TO TRADE. I WILL CONTACT YOU… CHIYA" Jenny read the note aloud

Jade gasped "NO!", Ziva caught her as she collapsed towards the car.

"Don't touch my darling" Ziva soothed "Jenny call the police and Jethro,… shh my love" Ziva picked up Jade who had dissolved into sobs and began to carry her back to the car.

*Several hours later at the NCIS offices*

"So she wants to exchange me for Abby" Jade repeated numbly. Taking a deep breath Jade continued "So we do it"

Ziva and Jenny began to protest

"No" Jade snapped "I will not ha Abigail harmed because of my crazy ex. She said to meet at the entrance to the park opposite NCIS at 9am so we will. Jenny will be with me, Ziva and the team will be nearby. Once Jenny has Abbyyou can do whatever you need to ok?"

Ziva grumbled but agreed, Jenny and the rest of the team began to co-ordinate where everyone would be.

*8.45AM*

"Are you sure about this?" Jenny whispered one last time.

"Yes" Jade sighed "I trust you and Ziva to take care of me and Abby"

Jade's phone rang "It's her"

"Yes Chiya"

"I have changed my mind. I don't want you back I will make you suffer the way I did while I indulge myself with my new toy"

"No, please Chiya, don't hurt her. You can have me, punish me, just please not Abby" Jade begged. Chiya laughed "My brother and I will have a blast, have a good life Jade"

"No" Jade whimpered as Chiya hung up. Jenny dropped to her knee beside Jade where she had fallen during the call.

*9.30AM at NCIS*

Everyone had gathered to hear Jade's history so it only had to be told once.

"You know how I came to live with Ziva yes?" Jade queried. Everyone nodded their assent, Ziva had told them to ensure her safety.

"Chiya and I were together five years. The first four years were blissfully perfect. I truly thought we would get married and have a family" here Jade's breathing hitched and Ziva and Jenny reached for her hands. "Then her brother came to visit, he was a vicious, nasty man, just out of prison. But Chiya couldn't see it, she thought he was the best big brother in the world. I don't know how he did it but over a period of months he insinuated his way into our life, including the bedroom. Chiya began to imitate him, becoming violent, she began tying me up in the bedroom. At first it was fun, but when she invited her brother in to watch I asked her to stop, but she didn't. Soon she began to tie me up, tease me, then leave. Whenever she left her brother would come in and force himself on me. I begged them both to stop. I begged her to send him away, but I didn't leave. I was too scared. I threatened to leave many times but until the night when I met Ziva I never did anything." Jade took a deep shuddering breath.

Turning to Ziva she murmured "I didn't tell you this next bit my love and I am so sorry." Ziva gave her a puzzled look but Jade had turned away to continue her story.

Seeking out her wives' hands Jade continued; "about a month after I met Ziva I found out I was pregnant"

"WHAT?!" Ziva was stunned but Jade continued

"I knew it was his and I knew I couldn't keep it, much as I want children, I couldn't give them a way back into my life. So I confided in Jenny, we had become close while I was here and she offered to help. So one day we told Ziva we were going to lunch. Jenny promised she would take good care of me and I went and got an abortion. So I don't know if Chiya is talking about me taking her brother from her; the baby from him; or Ziva taking me from her"

Jade finished her story and turned to Ziva who was sitting open-mouthed and staring. Tears streamed down Jade's face even though her voice had been steady.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I knew about your experiences and I couldn't hurt you with this" Jade finally broke down completely hysterically sobbing "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Ziva finally snapped out of it, pulling Jade into her lap she rocked her murmuring "its ok honey, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Everyone turned away respectfully, except Jethro and Tony who watched as Jenny got up and wrapped her arms around both her wives. Ziva glanced up tears running down her face. "Thank you for taking care of her JJ"

"You're welcome Z" Jenny replied as she gave Ziva a peck on the lips.

Abby is found/rescued

In an abandoned industrial building Abby shivered. She was chained naked to a bed. She had no idea how much time had passed. All she remembered was the two siblings who had taken turns raping her. The sister with the assistance of a large black strap on that had rubbed Abby raw. She could feel the brother's cum dripping out of her and she prayed fervently that she wouldn't become pregnant or catch anything. Laying back on the bed she was tied to Abby thought of her wives. She knew they wouldfind her soon, and with that thought she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

*NCIS Building*

Ziva had managed to run a trace on the number that had called Jade's cell phone. She didn't want to involve anyone, so when she got an address she quickly typed it into her phone and deleted the search.

"I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air" Ziva murmured to Jenny.

Jenny looked at her, recognizing the look in Ziva's eye she simply said "be careful, if anything happens to you or Abby it will destroy her"

"I know" Ziva looked down at Jade asleep in Jenny's arms "I will".

*Warehouse*

Abby felt herself being slapped awake. The woman was leaning over her, grinning, whilst her brother was already raping Abby again.

"She feels so good sis" he crooned

"I know" Chiya agreed "let's see what those pretty lips can do shall we?"

Chiya forced Abby's mouth open and inserted the strap on before beginning to thrust violently against her.

Abby heard a gunshot, the brother came inside of her before collapsing to the bed. Chiya pulled out of Abby's mouth and whirled around. Abby was able to see Ziva pointing a gun at Chiya. Chiya snarled and reached for her gun; Ziva double tapped her heart and Chiya collapsed beside her brother.

"Ziva" Abby croaked

"Shh my sweet" Ziva soothed as she scanned the surroundings for other enemies. Noting it was clear she pulled Chiya's brother out of Abby and found the key to her shackles in his shirt pocket. Abby was silent aside from a few whimpers. Once Abby was free Ziva stood and began to take off her clothes.

"Ziva what are you doing?" Abby whispered not wanting to believe her wife would take advantage of her in this situation. Seeing the look of panic on Abby's face Ziva strove to reassure her;

"I'm giving you my clothes, Abigail, so you won't be naked when the police arrive but also so we don't disturb any evidence on your clothes"

"oh, ok" Abby sniffed

Once Ziva was down t her underwear, she sent a pre-typed text to Jenny giving the address and letting her know they were both fine. She helped Abby dress in her cargo pants and button up shirt. Then she picked her up and carried her out to the car.

*10 minutes later*

SVU and an ambulance were the first to arrive. NCIS were on the way and would take over the scene then. Abby agreed to go to the hospital but refused to allow anyone other than Ziva touch her. Olivia rode in the ambulance with Ziva and Abby. She watched intently as Ziva soothed and instructed Abby to get the results the paramedics needed.

*Jade's Car*

"How could she just disappear like that?" Jade fumed

Jenny glanced away from the road towards Jade "This way there were no politics, no rules, she could do whatever she needed to keep Abby safe" Jenny explained patiently "I gave her tacit permission as her boss and her wife"

Jade sighed "I know, I'm just worried about them"

'we'll be there soon darling" Jenny patted her knee

*Hospital*

Abby had been checked into a private room, all her tests had been done and she had been given the morning after pill. She was currently resting with an IV to combat the shock she was in. Ziva stood watching over her while she waited for their wives. In the doorway, Olivia carefully observed the two women.


	5. Chapter 5: Olivia joins the clan

Olivia Joins the Clan

Abby lay alone in the hospital bed, the doctors had finished checking her out and had finally left her by herself. Just as her thoughts began to settle the door slid open and Elliott Stabler slipped into the room.

"Ms. Scuito, are you able to answer a few questions?"

"I guess, do you know when my family will arrive? Where is Ziva?"

"Agent David is filling out paperwork and contacting your family, she'll be with us soon" Soothed Elliott

As Abby gave her statement Ziva was on the phone trying to soothe her wives as they raced to the hospital. Having assured Jade that all paperwork was completed (so nothing could delay her from reaching Abby) and convinced Jen that Abby was protected (so she wouldn't have to yell at anyone before seeing Abby) Ziva hung up the phone and sat heavily in the E.R. to await the two forceful women.

Elliott was just reading back Abby's statement to ensure he had it correct when he heard female voices being raised just outside of the door.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I can only let immediate family members in the room" He herd his partner say

"What part of SHE IS OUR WIFE do you not understand?" Jade's voice could be clearly heard through the door

"Truthfully? All of it" Olivia replied

"Ziva… shoot her"

"Jenny!" Ziva and Jade exclaimed

"She is our wife dammit and I want to see her now, if Ziva shooting _her_ gets that done then I'm fine with it"

"Detective Benson, I swear to you that Abby is married to each of us and I would be happy to explain it to you as soon as we are able to check on her" Ziva attempted to keep the peace

"Fine… but both myself and Detective Stabler are staying in the room"

"Agreed" three voices stated in unison

Elliott turned to Abby and had just enough time to not the expression of relief and anticipation before the door opened and she was engulfed by a redhead, a blonde and a brunette.

"Abby" Jade exclaimed as she made a thorough physical investigation of her wife's body.

"Jade honey, she is fine just hold her ok darling?" Ziva explained as she stopped Jade's hands from their dancing inspection.

"Oh Ok" Jade hopped up on the bed and gentled pulled Abby to her until she was settled against her. Jenny climbed up on the other side as Ziva sat on the end of the bed with her hand on Abby's legs.

"Tell us what happened Ma Petit Fleur" Ziva said gently but firmly. Abby glanced at Ziva as Olivia stepped forward to intervene. Elliott stopped her and drew her back against the wall to observe as Ziva expertly pried every detail from Abby until she had cried herself to sleep in Jade's arms.

"Ziva was that strictly necessary?"

"Yes Jenny, she needed to get it out and we needed to hear it so there would never be anything between us" Jenny, Jade and Ziva exchanged a meaningful glance.

"I'm going to find some coffee" Jen stated "Tea, Jade?"

"Yes please, I'm going to stay here and hold her" Jade replied

"Nothing for me…I will guard them" Ziva stated

"If you don't mind I think I'll join you for that coffee" Elliot queried

The three women jumped having forgotten the two detectives were in the room with them.

"Of course, you must be Detective Stabler?" Jen responded

"Yes, my partner Detective Benson will stay here for extra security…. Coffee Liv?"

Olivia was startled out of her reverie as she watched Jade care so completely for Abby. "What?... Oh coffee… yes. Thanks El"

Jenny and Elliot set off in search of beverages as Ziva and Olivia settled just inside the doorway to keep watch.

Olivia snapped her phone shut. "Elsays the café is closed, he and Jenny are headed to the nearest Starbucks"

"Acceptable" Ziva responded softly so as not to disturb Jade and Abby who were sleeping peacefully.

"May I ask you something?" Olivia queried

"You may ask…" Ziva replied, implying that she might not answer

"How did you know what to say to Abby? What she needed?"

Ziva sighed heavily.

"You don't have to answer you know"

" I will answer you, to repay your kindness and understanding for our situation but it must wait until your partner and Jenny are back to watch over Abby. Acceptable?"

"Yes" Olivia and Ziva settled in to await the return of their partners.

"I don't care Jethro, the man is dead, Abby is safe and if anymore family show up they will throw us all out. Just wait until tomorrow"

Ziva and Olivia heard the phone snap shut as Elliott and Jenny walked back through the door

"Gibbs is being a pain?" Ziva questioned

"He, Tony, Ducky, McGee, hell even Palmer want to come down here and form a wall of flesh around Abby. Thankfully I talked them out of it. They will be here first thing in the morning though. … I got you a black Chai by the way. I figured Jade would be asleep or you two could share." Jenny shrugged

"Thank You" Ziva accepted the tea "will you and detective Stabler watch over them?" Ziva nodded towards the bed. "I promised Detective Benson I would explain some things to her privately"

"Of course" Jenny agreed unholstering her gun and settling herself in Ziva's recently vacated chair.

Ziva and Olivia found a nearby empty room, Ziva had settled on the bed with Olivia taking the nearby chair. Both of them were relaxed but alert, a natural state for them both.

"So you, Jenny and Jade are all married to Abby?" Olivia began by expressing her puzzlement

"Legally no, but otherwise yes. It's called polyamory. It means multiple loves. We all love each other, we all live together and sleep together. Jade runs our home and the rest of us support her. There is still room for more lovers but we all have to be in agreement before another individual is added." Ziva paused "Jade is the primary love for each of us though Jenny and Abby do pursue a secondary relationship."

Olivia shook her head. "I think I'll have to put that on the back burner to study up on later, in the meantime will you answer my other question?"

" I was raped when I was captured by enemies in South Africa last year, I Was held captive for 7 months, just long enough to conceive a child and then lose it because of the torture" Ziva took a deep breath "I am stronger than Abby but I still struggle. I wasn't able to fully confide in my wives, they know generally what happened but I will not burden them with specifics"

Olivia wa quiet while she absorbed this information. "would you tell me?" she asked quietly

"To what purpose?"

"It would relieve you without burdening your family. I hear these stories everyday, it isn't a burden for me, its my job."

Ziva looked startled "I'm not sure I can"

Olivia pulled her chair close to the bed in front of Ziva. She gently reached for Ziva's hand and clasped it firmly; "Just start at the beginning and I will ask questions the way you did with Abby"

Ziva nodded, took a deep breath and began her story

*Author's note – for this portion I was inspired by the story "Ziva's Captivity" by maigonokaze I have no affiliation with this author and make no claim to their work nor do I wish to claim any credit but this story inspired this portion and provided and excellent way for me to have Olivia and Ziva connect within this story. Thank You*

Olivia held Ziva as she sobbed, mourning the loss of her child, the subsequent loss of her fertility and the violation of her mind and body. She felt she understood the dynamic between this woman and her wives and coworkers, how deeply she felt for them. Olivia found she was jealous, she longed for what this woman had but lacked the courage to reach for it. As she awed over this inner revelation, thanks to the woman in her arms, Olivia was perturbed to find herself face to face with Ziva's blonde wife.

"What did you do?" Jade demanded

"I listened…" Olivia responded "Abby's statement brought up some issues for Ziva"

Jade's face softened as she reached a hand up to stroke Ziva's hair. "Oh my love, I wish you could talk to us, though I'm glad you found someone to confide in" Jade glance appreciatively at Olivia as Ziva turned in her lap to reach for Jade.

Ziva's sobbing started anew as she wrapped her arms around her wife, Jade began to stroke her hair as she continued to sit on Olivia's lap with Oivia's arm wrapped securely around her waist.

As Ziva's sobbing slowed to a halt Olivia reached behind her for a box of tissues. Ziva raised her head to look at Jade. Jade bent down to bestow a mostly chaste kiss that conveyed all the affection she felt for the woman seated below her. As Jade pulled away from the kiss Ziva pulled her back for a more passionate exchange.

Olivia froze 'Shit! What do I do now?' she thought 'they're practically making out in my lap' Soon though Liv became so engrossed in their kiss she began to feel her lips tingle and her panties got wet. Ziva and Jade only came up for air when they felt Olivia shift below them

"oops" Jade grinned guiltily "Forgot you were there, sorry"

"I don't think we have to apologize my love" Ziva replied

"Well of course we do…"Jade began, then she noticed the hungry look Olivia was giving her lips "if only to apologize for not including her" Jade finished softly

Ziva rose to clean herself up but Olivia was so entranced with Jade she didn't notice. Jade stepped forward to straddle Olivia's legs before lowering herself into Olivia's lap. She watched as Olivia's breath hitched and her tongue snaked out to moisten her lips. Leaning forward Jade whispered "Do you want this?" unable to verbalize a response Olivia simply nodded briefly before Jade captured her lips with her own.

Olivia moaned and deepened the kiss until Jade realized she was kissing the police officer who was investigating her wife's rape. Jade pulled away with a murmured "wow". Olivia whimpered and tried to follow her lips before catching herself and sitting back to breathe.

Jade studied Olivia's face for a second before reaching for Ziva to assist her off of the detective's lap. Taking a deep breath Jade stated "I originally came to find Ziva because our beloved is asking for her; though the make out session was a nice touch." Jade winked at Olivia before turning to Ziva so they could tidy each other up. Olivia sat stunned for a moment before copying the two women and eventually following them out of the door

Upon returning to Abby's room they discovered Jenny had arranged for cots to be placed next to Abby's bed so they could all sleep there.

Abby was released from hospital from hospital almost a week later. Her rapist had done some internal damage that had required specialized treatment. When she returned home she found that Olivia hadn't left Jade's side. It was quickly agreed that Olivia could stay.

"What are you some kind of succubus?" Abby joked

"if that's what it takes to protect my family then I'll gladly become one" Jade grinned

And so life continued with their ever increasing family….


	6. Chapter 6: Olivia Meets Someone New

Olivia Meets Someone New

Life continued as normal for Jade's family; Ziva, Abby and Jenny alternating carpooling to save gas and spend time together. Olivia often had to leave a little earlier than the others to get to the station on time. Originally Olivia had stayed in New York with SVU only seeing her family on the weekends. The separation became too much for her though, Jade noticed Olivia becoming more withdrawn and negative as time passed. Eventually she was able to get Olivia alone to speak with her.

Jade reached for the remote to pause their ritual of watching Phantom of the Opera as Abby, Jenny and Ziva snapped open their phones,

"David"

"Abby"

"Shephard"

A brief silence followed as the newest case was relayed to them by Gibbs, Dinozzo and McGee. The three women exchanged glances throughout before ending the calls with a unanimous "We'll be there shortly". Meanwhile Jade had relaxed into Olivia's embrace, she could feel Olivia shifting anxiously beneath her. Jade knew it was a combination of fear for their family and the need to know what was going on and if she could help.

Abby and Jenny left the room shortly after the phone calls, leaving Ziva to explain to their other partners the situation. It would take Ziva considerably less time to get ready. As Ziva turned to explain Jade held up a hand;

"I don't need to know sweetie. Go. Take care of our girls" Jade cocked her head "and our boys. Just call me if you won't make it back in time for dinner. I'm sure Olivia and I can find ways to entertain each other" Jade finished grinning evilly. She leant down to bestow a kiss upon Ziva before leaving to give her other wives the same instructions… and kisses.

Ziva shifted to look at Olivia.

"I won't tell you I would love to know but I think its better if I don't" Olivia sighed. "Its harder to sit here and do nothing if I know the details.

Ziva nodded. "I understand. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Please try to keep Jade occupied. She worries when we are all called out. She knows it is very serious when all three of us are called in at the same time."

"I'll do my best, sweetie"

"That's all I ask, mon ame" Ziva bent down to kiss Olivia thoroughly. So thoroughly by the time Olivia regained her senses Ziva had left the room.

Jade stood in front of the window watching the car with her wives back out of the driveway. She wrapped her arms around herself in some form of comfort. Olivia snuck up behind her, adding her own arms to Jade's embrace.

"I see Jenny pulled the short straw for driving" Olivia murmured while kissing Jade's ear.

"They want to get there quickly but they also don't want to be ill" Jade replied "Or break all the traffic laws" she added

"mmmhmm" Olivia continued kissing, nipping and licking her way down Jade's neck.

"uh uh uh" Jade pulled away wagging a finger at Olivia. "Now that we are alone there are some things I want to talk to you about"

Olivia pouted. "I can think of more fun things to do"

"Maybe later" Jade laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about moving up here with us full time. I know its not really fair of me to ask because it would mean giving up your position with SVU. We just miss you when you aren't here and I don't think you are very happy having to leave us either are you?"

Olivia dropped her gaze as her eyes filled with tears. "I do miss you guys, so much" She all but whispered "What would I do if I moved up here though? I can't be the stay at home wife, it would drive me crazy, plus that's your role. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to try and join NCIS either. Too many family members in one agency begins to look like nepotism and that could cause Jenny problems."

"True" Jade agreed. "Have you considered Metro police? They may not have the emphasis that you are used to in SVU but it would still be a police force?"

Olivia considered Jade carefully. "You've given this some thought?"

"Of Course! I wouldn't ask something like this without thinking it through and being prepared to help in whatever way possible"

"I'll think about it, and I'll talk to my captain."

"That's all I ask" Jade smiled gently. "Now didn't you say something about more fun things to do?" she teased.

Olivia grinned as she swept Jade up into her arms and carried her to the master bedroom.

Olivia returned from her memories to see Jade in the same position as she remembered. Smiling gently she reached for her partner, "I seem to remember this scene" she commented as she pulled Jade into her lap and began to nuzzle her throat.

"mmm" Jade agreed half-heartedly. Neither attempting to join or dissuade Olivia, Jade slipped deeper into her thoughts. Finally noticing her lack of reaction Olivia sat up stiffly.

"Do you regret the offer you made last time this happened?" she bit out

"What?!" Jade exclaimed "No, of course not. What would make you say that?"

"You obviously don't want to be here with me right now" Olivia grumbled. Jade turned in Olivia's lap so she could cup her face.

"This is nothing to do with that, I was actually thinking how close to perfect my life is and how much better it was than the situation Ziva found me in." Jade reached forward to kiss her. "Do you regret it?"

"Not for a moment"

"but something is still bothering you?" Jade pushed gently

"I don't think I like it when those three leave me alone in the house with you" Olivia griped "You're far too perceptive when you don't have everyone swirling around you"

"Oh I noticed" Jade demurred "This just happens to be the first opportunity I've had to bring it up"

Olivia shifted her weight. She carded her fingers through Jade's hair, anything to give herself time to think.

"Talk to me angel" Jade murmured

Olivia took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I love being here and being with everyone, I don't regret this decision for one moment. I'm settling in at Metro, we live in a beautiful home and every night I come home to an amazing dysfunctional family. I've never been happier"

"But?"

Olivia sighed deeply and hung her head. "I love our family but sometimes I feel left out"

Jade looked bewildered. "Left out how sweetheart? Is it because I'm married to the others and not you?"

"No, of course not" Olivia's response was immediate. "we have a tendency to pair off within our family, it's not intentional it's more like…. Primary relationships and secondary ones."

Jade began shaking her head. "I don't understand what you mean. We don't have primary and secondary relationships"

"Not clearly defined ones, No. But they are definitely there" Olivia explained gently "have you noticed that Jenny and Abby have a tendency to separate themselves from the family and spend as much time just the two of them as with all of us? Most of the time they choose to sleep in their own bedroom together. They are in a primary relationship together and have secondary relationships with you. They are close with Ziva but they do not spend time with her, or me, the same way they do with each other and you."

Jade was gob smacked. "How did I miss that? Is that what you meant by feeling left out?"

"No, I'm not that close to Jenny and Abby, we are family and we are close but I'm not in love with them darling. I feel left out sometimes because you and Ziva are the same way sometimes. You don't push me out intentionally; sometimes there just isn't room for me in your attention. Sometimes I just need someone to hold me while we sleep and there isn't always room in your arms." Olivia stated, matter-of-factly.

Jade drew a shaky breath. "I never meant to make you feel that way, you do know that right?"

"Of course I do" Olivia pulled Jade into her chest. "I didn't mean to upset you sweetie, I just…"

"What? What do you need from me darling?"

"I want your permission to find an additional partner"

"You don't need my permission to date darling, when you find someone that captures your heart, bring them to the family we will make a decision together, does that sound fair?"

Olivia pulled Jade to her, "it sounds perfect, now how about we relive a little history?" Olivia winked as she picked Jade up and carried her to the bedroom.

Three months later, Olivia was forced to recall her conversation with Jade after meeting Emily Prentiss of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Olivia had just walked into the conference room that was hosting the National Symposium for those specializing in special victims especially children. As she rounded the first column looking for her seat she ran in to Emily literally, resulting in them both sprawling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry about that" Emily muttered "I've got to learn to look where I'm going when fleeing stupid idiots that can't take no for an answer" glancing behind her Emily pointed out the aforementioned idiot, a male CSI who was attempting to make his way over to assist her.

"Maybe I can help you with that" Olivia offered as she helped Emily off the ground.

"What do you propose?" Emily questioned suspiciously

"Pretend I'm your lover" Olivia whispered in her ear "Sit with me and I'll put my arm around you, it should hold him off for at least today"

"Why would you offer that?" Emily whispered against Olivia's cheek "This can't exactly be the most welcoming community for Lesbians"

"It's not" Olivia agreed "But I have nothing to hide, my family will support me whatever I choose"

"Lucky You!" Emily snarked "But if you're ok with it and it means Mr. Grabby Hands leaves me alone so I can learn what I actually came here to learn I'm up for it. I'm Emily Prentiss, FBI BAU"

"Olivia Benson, DC Metro Police"

Emily raised her eyebrow "I didn't know Metro worked with Special Victims"

"I used to be with Special Victims in New York, I like to keep ahead the latest updates still, just in case, Shall we find our seats?"

The rest of the conference flew by and by the end Olivia knew she would be bringing Emily home to meet the family… as soon as she explained about the family that is.


End file.
